Midnight conversations
by Magical Eclipse
Summary: I dont own Harry Poterr J.K. Rowling does.Anyways this is my first fic, read and review please, i know its not that good.But ill be better in no time.Its about Ron and Hermione and it takes place ate the burrow


Fanfict

Midnight Conversations

In the middle ofthe night in theliving room of that house which we call "The Burrow", sat a red-haired teenager,thinking about life,family, friends but most of all about love. He couldnt stop thinking about _her,_ Hermione Granger of course.in the last year theyve become really good friends ,but he still couldnt confess his love . He was sitting on the couch just thinking when he heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked up to see his best friend, Harry Potter.

"there you are"said harry"when I woke up you were gone"

"I just needed to think"replied Ron

"Thinking about Mione again"

Ron slowly nodded and harry sat on the couch beside him,he knew that his best friend had been in love with hermione since their second year at Howgwarts, and he knew Hermione liked Ron too, but they just were afraid. Fortunately he was with the girl he loved, Ginny, it took a bit until Ron approved the relationship between them , but they were finally together.

They heard footsteps, and suddenly Ginnys slim figure appeared in the living room

"what are you two doing here?" she asked staring at then awkwardly

"what are _you _doing here?" asked Ron

"I came for my midnight tea, as usual. Would you guys like some?" she asked

"Yes please" Harry said, as Ron only nodded

Ginny went to the kitchen , and strated boiling the water . She placed 4 mugs in the in the table living room (just incase Hermione woke up and wanted some).

When the tea was ready, Ginny poured some of it into the mugs and carried then into the living room, she haded one to ron, one to harry, and for herself, and the other one place it on the coffetable.

She sat in the couch and snuggle with harry .

Suddenly hermione appeared .

"why are all of you here"she said smiling

"We couldnt sleep " replied Ron happy just by seeing her ._ God she is so beautiful_

"want some tea?" asked Ginny

"that would be nice, its freezing in here" she said as Ginny poured some tea in her mug.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron.

They talked , and talked until…………..

"I think im going back to bed" said ginny standind uo from her place and yawning

"Ill go with you" said harry

And they disappeared from the living room

"Ron?"asked Hermione

"yes, Mione"

"im freezing"

As soon as hermione said that Ron put an arm aroung her and she smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until………..

"I guess ill go to bed" said Hermione standing up from her place

"no"replied ron as he pulled her down back in the couch "before, youy go I have to tell you something"

"ok, tell me"

"you know wev e been friends since many years ago, but, the thing is Hermione "he said as he grabbed her hand and looked her directly into her chocolate eyes"that I,I have not been brave enought to tell you this, but _ oh cmon just say it_ I like you….what the hell I love you, i love since second grade i love everything about you, but i know you dont feel the same way, so lets just forget it" he said standing up from the couch

"Ron wait" she said standing up and running towards him" Ive been waiting for this moment since we met, since you saved us in first year at the chess game , i love you to" she said

Then he pulled her into the most amazing kiss ever, it was just perfect , he put his hands around herwaist and she put hers around his shoulders, the kiss started sweet and slow,but soon it trurned into a passioneted kiss,that expressed everything that he felt for her and viceversa. They broke the kiss. Both needed desperately air.

"oh ron I love you"she said

"i love yuo too mione" he said with a smile

"but I think its time that we go to sleep" she said

They went slowly up the stairs, when they reached Ginnys room they kissed again………

Hermione entered to the room, and saw that ginny was sleeping , she decided to do the same , do she crawled into the bed, and fell asleep witha smile on her face

That had been the most amazing night ever…….

The End.


End file.
